


FIC: CLOSER

by WriterInTheClouds24



Category: American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Panic Attacks, death of a character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterInTheClouds24/pseuds/WriterInTheClouds24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROLOGUE<br/>There’s an old legend that says when two people are destined to be together, there’s a thread that unites them. This thread is tied on their fingers, and connects the couple since the moment they were born. And it doesn’t matter the place, the distance, or the circumstances, the thread will never, ever, break.<br/>Some people call it the “red thread”. Some other call it Fate. But fate can happen at any time. Sometimes can take just a few minutes to make two people to fall in love. And sometimes can take years.<br/>This story, is the story of a journey. A long journey of something really special, something that it was meant to be, but never had the time to be real. And it's a story of second chances, of love, and friendship. This is the story of two young souls, trying to find their paths to be closer to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME

-5 am-

Fuck, it’s too early.  
I need to read the script.  
Start the schedule for pre- production.  
Feed the animals…  
Clean the house  
Taxes…  
Feed myself… 

She couldn’t open her eyes, but her head was running like The Flash, and that made her feel more exhausted. But that was her. Always trying to keep everything in order, and make the time of the day useful and productive as much as she can. She didn’t care about anything else but her work. Especially in the pre-production process, where her every day was full of work and stress.  
She woke up, feeling how her body was in complete denial of leaving the bed or even move an inch from the comfy spot in her bed. God, it suck to work so early, especially in winter. She stayed a few more minutes watching the roof, and fighting not to fall sleep again. Taking a deep breath, she sat up straight, and turned her back, facing the man sleeping next to her. Getting closer to him, she left a small kiss on his cheek.  
“What the hell are you doing up?” said the man, with a husky tone, and his eyes still closed. A smile appeared on her face when Michael wrapped his arms around her.  
“I have to work” she said, laying down next to him. She groaned when she felt Michael’s soft and warm hand travel through her spine. That was his way to make her stay in bed.  
“It’s Saturday, woman.” He answered, making her smile, again. “You don’t have to work on Saturday. No one has to work on Saturday.”  
“I do” She said in a whisper, brushing her lips against his. This time was her turn to tease him. She got even closer to him, burring her nose on his neck, and placing her hand under his black shirt “but…you can make me stay. Just try a bit…harder, baby.” She whispered on his ear, making him moan.  
Michael was fully awake, she could feel that. She moved her body, and sat on top of him, looking at his beautiful blue eyes for a few seconds.  
The man couldn’t control his impulse, and pulled her to him so their chests could be together. She breathed out loudly not only because of the impact, but also because of him. He was tremendously attractive in the morning. Without waiting any longer, Michael cup her face and started to kiss her, not caring about their morning breaths.  
“I have to take a bath” she said, still on his lips”I really want to stay here...”  
“You are such a tease, woman.” Said Michael, with a smirk.  
“No, I’m not. You’re not letting me work! That soft hand on my back. The kisses. Your breath on my neck. THAT’S SOME DENGEROUS SHIT, SIR!”  
“Oh don’t call me sir, if you want to leave this bed” a dark look, and a seductive smile made Lori feel a hot wave through her body. He buried his mouth on her neck, reaching for her earlobe “call me sir, again. I dare you.” He demanded with a low tone, almost like a whisper. Oh, fuck. He knows exactly what he’s doing. A voice warned Lori. If she didn’t leave the bed now, she’ll never do.  
She just giggled. Standing up really quick, and avoiding Michael’s hands, she finally left the bed and ran to the bathroom. But not without one last show for her man. She stood in front of the bathroom door, and took off her oversized shirt, standing only with a very tiny short.  
She could feel Michael eyes on her.  
“Will you join me, Sir” Lori turned to him, with the shirt covering part of her breasts.  
“You, cheeky woman.” Michael laughed. He jumped off the bed, and run towards her, making her scream. She climbed on his body, wrapping her legs on his waist, and while they were kissing each other, he closed the door behind them. 

-10 am-

The doorbell echoes in the apartment.  
She’s sitting in the couch writing on her notebook. The anger was all she was feeling in that moment, and no matter how hard she was trying to focus on the script, the memory of the morning kept taking away all the attention and energies she had. Why did he do that?  
The doorbell rang again. No answer.  
She couldn’t understand why he had to leave THAT day, why he couldn’t say no. Well, yes, she did know WHY, and it was the right thing to leave for an emergency. But…fuck, he could have just…try, at least? All her anger was being transfer to the piece of paper as a way of catharsis, thanks to that stupid fight in the morning. 

-Earlier that morning-

“WHAT?!” She yelled putting the pates and the cups in the dishwasher “What do you mean you’re leaving?”  
“Look, Lori, it’s an emergency. The hospital called, and said I have to cover a turn, today. No one is available and-“  
“They didn’t call. The hospital always call here, and the phone didn’t ring” She said interrupting Michael’s explanation with a suspicious look on her face. She never felt that way before, and never distrusted Michael. Besides, he never gave her one reason to feel like he was lying. But in that moment, everything was weird, since the phone call that never happened, to the way Michael was acting towards her. He seemed nervous, anxious. Like he was putting some silly excuse just to leave. Was he really doing that? Or it was Lori’s imagination?  
“They called to my cellphone” he said in a rush. She just raise her brows and crossed her arms on her chest. “Honey, really, it’s an emergency. I promise I’ll be back in an hour or so”  
“So, you told me not to work on Saturday. You took the responsibility of not letting me do my job. But you can do yours, right? It’s that how we’re working as a couple now?” She was beyond frustrated.  
“Oh don’t start with that! I didn’t know they will need me today. It could be an emergency and they need me there-“  
“yeah, yeah. That sounds like bullshit to me. But you’re the doctor. Go and do your job, and I’ll do mine while you’re away”  
“Lori, for God sake! What? Do you want me to call and say ‘Sorry I can’t go, no one works on Saturday, good luck, man’ I can’t do that”  
“You’re and asshole” She walk out the kitchen, with her cheeks red of angriness.  
“Lori, wait” Michael took her from the arm, and pull her to him. His eyes fixed on hers, trying to give her a little bit of peace and comfort “I’m really sorry, but it’s a responsibility I have to take. I promise I’ll be back as soon as I can, and we’ll start the big celebration” He smiled at her, but she was looking away from him “Look at me. Please, don’t do this, I hate to do this, especially on your day. Just wait for me…please?” He cupped her face, and when she looked at him, a small smile appeared on his face “I love you, tremendously, y’know that? I’ll be back soon. Besides, Chris is on his way.”  
“He’s on Singapore. He won’t make it” she whispered. Feeling even worst now that she realized not even her best friend will be there with her.  
Michael apologized one more time, and gave her a kiss. Took his stuff and walkout of the apartment. She just stood there for a few minutes, looking the empty place, and feeling so small and so lonely.  
“Happy birthday to me”  
Why she didn’t hear the phone? Maybe the hospital really called to his cell phone. “They always call to their apartment. It’s was always like that”. The voice echoed in her head, and the followed image her mind made up by itself, gave her a cold chill on the back of her neck. It made her cringe by the awful feeling of…betrayal? Was Michael cheating on her?  
And again, the doorbell. But this time it rang twice, followed by a knock. It was more demanding than before, but no one call from the other side of the door.  
Her heart started to race, and she felt her throat was closing. She looked down, feeling how the tears started to form in her eyes. She was losing control over the whole situation, and she didn’t even know if all those theories were even true, but she couldn’t help it. Now her hands were sweating, and with no time they started to shake. She was having a panic attack.  
-Open the fucking door, Lori. I know you’re there. - A male voice finally called, giving several knocks on the door and making the dogs bark loudly in the living room- God dammit, Lo. OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!  
She recognized the owner of that voice, and for a few moment she felt like all of the pain and sadness were gone. She jumped the couch, trying not to fall with the dogs on her feet, and ran to the door. She gave a peek on the peephole and found herself smiling to the door like a dumb. It was him. One of the most important men in her life. And he was just in time.  
She opened the door with a huge smile, and with any warning whatsoever, she jumped to the man’s arms.  
“CHRIS!!”- screamed on his arms. Her legs around him, and her face on his shoulder.  
“AH! I knew you were in the house!” He laugh, hugging her tight “why you didn’t open?”  
She hold her breath for a second. She didn’t want Chris to know about anything that happened that morning. Or the almost panic attack she was fighting against a few seconds ago.  
“Nothing.”  
“Bullshit…c’mon. Get dow- Jesus Lori!” He said, chuckling when she tight herself even more to his body. She didn’t want to let him go. She missed him really bad, but she also was crying, and it was pretty obvious he will notice that something was off. “Loraine Miller, let me go.”  
“Never” she said, trying to hide her broken voice.  
“Hey” Said Chris, hearing her tone of voice. His arms wrapped her. “What is it, hmm?” He whispered on her ear, rubbing her back. He was worried to see her like that. He haven’t see her in that state in years. “Lori, please, what happened?” He insisted, this time with a higher tone, desperate when she didn’t said anything.  
“Michael is cheating on me”  
“What the…wait, get down, now.” He took her from her waist and put her down, finally meeting her now red eyes “What happened, sweetheart? Where is he?”  
“In the hospital…but-“she raised her hand when Chris was about to talk “He said the hospital talked to him for an emergency. But no one called to the house. He seemed nervous, and he wanted to leave really fast…and…I- I don’t know” She said exhausted after she ran her words really fast, her hands flying around and her eyes filling with tears again “Maybe I’m crazy, but it seems like-“  
“It seems like bullshit. He’s not cheating on you.” He said, very sure of his words.  
“How you’re so sure about that?”  
“The guy is crazy about you. Besides, if a man chooses someone else, over you, he’s probably gay. And Michael…he’s pretty much not that kind of men.”  
She didn’t say a word, and looked at her friend, not so convinced of what he said. She was stubborn.  
“Okay” he clapped his hands, making her jump “I didn’t flew from the other side of the world to see my friend crying on her birthday. It’s your birthday! So…this is what we’re going to do” He raised his finger and poked her nose “Clean that pretty face of yours, take your coat, and let’s go for coffee”  
“What? No. I don’t want to go out” she turned her back and walk to her apartment. “It’s fucking cold outside”  
“That’s why I said ‘Take your coat’. Pay attention!” He followed Lori, leaving his bags on the entrance “C’mon Pickles, don’t be such a pussy”  
“Don’t call me Pickles. And I’m not a pussy.”  
“Yes you are…”A smirk on his face proved how much he was enjoying that moment. From the moment they met, 12 years ago, he calls her pickles, and she always gets mad at him. So, every once in a while, just for his own entertainment, he says the magic words, and Lori loses her shit. “…Pickles”  
“I swear to Jesus, call me Pickles again…”  
“C’mon sweetheart, one coffee. Just one coffee.” He insisted, tilting his head to look at her. She was trying so hard not to smile, but it was impossible. Chris always knew how to steal a smile from her in any situation, and she always had a weakness for her friend. No matter how sad she was, or how angry she felt, she ended up smiling at him.  
“Okay. But one coffee, just one! I don’t want to walk the whole city just because you want to buy some shit in the flea fair”  
Chris laughed at her surrender and took her by her ribs, making her squirm. He lifted her like a child, and she screamed like one. “God I missed you” he said smiling, and hugging her one more time. She sighed, closing her eyes by the warmth of his arms.  
“I missed you even more”


	2. Breakfast at Tiffany's... kind of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Lori went for a little walk in NYC for her birthday, and a lot of surprises happened to this birthday girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by two people. First my biggest iconic idol Audrey Hepburn, and also my grandma!!THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT, IT WAS SO NICE TO READ ALL YOUR COMMENTS. Hope you enjoy this new chapter! LOVE Y’ALL!

“I can’t believe you did this to me” She admitted under her breath, looking at him like she was about to kill him.  
“Don’t be such a drama queen” He said giving her a little push in her arm, followed by an apologetic smile.  
“You promised! You said one coffee and no flea fair” she pointed at him “And as far as I know this is a flea fair, and I don’t have one single fucking coffee in my hand.” They kept walking through the market stalls, getting lost among the small crowd of people.  
Chris was trying so hard not to laugh, but it was impossible. “Lori, the coffee shop is in the next block. We can cross the fair and then I’ll buy you the damn coffee” There was a huge smile painted on his face, while she was looking like an angry Chihuahua.  
“But you promised me!” She complained again.  
“No, I didn’t! I just grabbed you from the ribs, made you laugh and said that I missed you. I never said ‘I promise’”  
“Smartass” she mumbled in defeat.  
Chris burst into laughter, putting his hand on his chest. He got closer to Lori’s ear and whispered “My ass says thank you” tickling her at the same time, doing his best to make her laugh.  
“We’ll see how thankful it is when I kick it” she said, whispering like Chris did.  
“Oh, you’ll love it.” He raised his eyebrow and smirked at her, making her blush and look to the other side. “You can kick it now if you want. I’ve been training so you can do that” He turned his body, pushing back his butt, so it can reach her “C’mon, try”  
“AH! Stop!” she laughed, walking faster and trying to escape from Chris and his formed ass.  
“Oh I know you want it!” he yelled a few steps away from her.  
“SHUT UP!” She laughed louder “People is looking at us. Stop.” They couldn’t control their laughs but at least Lori was in a good mood, thanks to Chris.  
“Oh look at that. A smile!” Chris took her chin with his two fingers, raising her face a little bit so their eyes can meet “I don’t like to see you sad, or angry, so try to smile. I know you’re worried about Michael, but right now you can’t do much. So try to relax that head, and when we get back home, we’ll see what’s going on with him. Okay?”  
She nodded “Thank you” She grabbed his arm, and returned to their walk through the fair. 

12am  
They spent almost two hours buying silly things in different stalls, and talking about their lives. They haven’t seen each other in the last 8 months, so they had a lot to catch up, especially now that both of them had a few weeks off. Besides, they missed those long talks while walking on the streets, drinking coffee, laughing and not caring about anything else. Even though Lori had something to care about, back in her empty apartment.  
“You’re still worried about him, don’t you?” asked Chis, holding his coffee and a bag of gifts they bought.  
She sighed loudly, watching the vapor of her breath “I can’t help it, Chris.” There wasn’t sadness or angriness anymore, there was worry.  
“Okay, stop right there” Chris demanded, stopping their tracks “I’m gonna ask you something, and I need you to answer me with you heart. Don’t rush your answer, just think carefully. Do you honestly believe that he would do that? Have an affair?”  
Her face showed nothing but a very confused woman, who was trying not to lose her mind over something she didn’t know was true. She looked at Chris, who was dead serious, waiting for her honest answer.  
“I-I don’t- I don’t know Chris” she sighed frustrated, looking away “I want to believe he wouldn’t. He never gave me a reason to feel this way before. But…” she couldn’t keep talking. She was about to scream and punch someone.  
“Then, why do you think that? What If he really had an emergency? I mean it’s not the first time he has to leave because of the hospital. I don’t get it”  
“I know…I know. It happened before, and I was okay with that. I-I think I just acted like that because…” She closed her eyes. “Maybe I acted like that because I- I didn’t want to be alone. My mom is not here, you were in Singapore, and then Michael left. And I was completely alone, with a stupid script, on my birthday. I went crazy.” Her eyes fell on the ground.  
His eyes softened with her confession, and thought how adorable she looked in that moment “Aww that’s so cute!” He screamed hugging her.  
“I’m serious, Chris! I want to believe that’s the reason” She put her head con Chris’s shoulder, like a child asking for consolation.  
“Listen, sweetheart. He truly loves you, I know that. And I know he’s not having an affair. Trust me on this, when you love someone, you don’t allow yourself to find perfection in somebody else”  
There was a moment of silence, in which Lori was trying not to laugh out loud. She moved her head back, searching for Chris’s eyes “Really? Dude, don’t use your movies on me”  
“Hey, that quote fits perfectly right now. That quote is on point.” He complained.  
“Yeah, you’re right” Lori admitted breaking the hug “I think I’m gonna dye my hair, and go to Central Station to find a sexy trumpeter”  
“Are you saying I’m sexy?” He placed his arm around Lori’s shoulders, with a seductive smirk on his face.  
“I’m saying Nick is sexy. And you are not a trumpeter” She pointed out with a smile. But when she saw Chris was about to complained again, she knew exactly what he was about to say “Don’t you say it. It doesn’t count the fingering”  
Chris shut his mouth “Dammit. It could count tho”  
It wasn’t unusual to see them both treating each other that way. Since the very first time they met, there was a sparkle between them, and there wasn’t a moment where they didn’t flirt one with the other. Are you, guys, dating? You look so cute together. The typical things people said when they saw this pair of friends that actually look like boyfriend and girlfriend, but even If they truly look adorable together, they always end up denying that relationship.  
However, they did have opportunities to be more than friends, but there was always something that didn’t let them give the next step, whether their partners at the time, distance or simple fear of trying something more than a friendship. So, they just stopped trying, and let things take their natural course.  
Both of them were very aware of the things they said, and the way of showing their affection, but it was natural for them. In that moment, walking on the 57th street with his arm on her shoulders, and hers on his waist, while drinking coffee an smiling like it was the best day of their life, they knew how they looked in the eyes of others, and they didn’t care. That’s how they proved how much they loved each other. Although Chris knew that Lori was in a long-term relationship, and he also has a lot of respect for Michael, he never did or said anything inappropriate to disrespect that relationship. And Lori did the same with all Chris’s girlfriends she met.  
“We’ll never get back to the apartment if we keep stopping like this all the time, y’know?” complained the girl, when Chris stopped their tracks, again “What is it now?” She asked watching his friend.  
“That’s the 5th Ave. Right?” He asked when they were a few meters away to the street corner.  
“I- I think…yes, yes it is. Why?”  
“Close your eyes” he demanded, with no emotion on his face.  
Lori felt a little bit scared in that moment, and thought he saw something she wouldn’t like. She widened her eyes and started to look around trying to find something…or someone “What? Why? What is it?”  
“Just, close your eyes…” He repeated with soft voice covering her eyes with his hands from her back. They were cold, but soft with a delicate touch “….and walk.” He finished, pushing their bodies. She did what he said, without knowing in which direction they were heading.  
With just a few steps, Lori was getting anxious and nervous “Chris…please” her hands taking Chris’s and trying to take them off, but failing.  
“Shhh…wait, just wait a few seconds. Keep walking”  
They finally stopped, and he took his hands off, placing them on her arms. She didn’t knew where she was, until she saw the number of a huge building in front of her. 727.  
“Tiffany’s?”  
“Remember what Audrey said? About the mean reds? They’re horrible. Suddenly you’re afraid-“  
She got the reference right away and smiled “and you don’t know what you’re afraid of” That quote was truly accurate, and fitted perfectly. She was afraid, but she didn’t know of what exactly. Nice move, Chris.  
“And you have your coffee…I have these amazing Danish pastries…” He gave Lori a Danish, and then he gestured the scene, pointing at her and then at the Tiffany’s windows, were Audrey Hepburn performed that iconic scene “Breakfast at Tiffany’s….kind of!” he added with a mock.  
Lori couldn’t stop smiling and laughing at how exited Chris was “But, it’s noon” she said, playfully.  
“Jesus, woman, HUMOR ME!”  
“This is so corny. I love it!” She look like a little child. Chris knew about her obsession with that movie, and Audrey Hepburn, so he saw the chance to do something ridiculous just to distract her and make her forget about Michael, just for a few minutes.  
Lori stood in front of the windows when Chris left for a moment to answer a phone call. She was looking at the amount of expensive things she’ll never get, but somehow she was a little bit happier Thank you, Audrey she thought. Then, she looked at Chris on the reflection, he was holding his phone at her direction, but before she said anything, a little voice talked to her in her head Keep that man, he’s gold. Just to think that Captain freaking America was doing some silly scene in front of Tiffany’s at noon, confirmed what that voice said. And she felt so lucky to have Chris in her life.  
“Pickles?” asked Chris one more time when Lori didn’t answer. She shook her head, coming back from her thoughts “Lunch?” asked the man, putting his phone on his pocket.  
She linked her arm with his “I’m starving”

4 pm  
After a couple of hours, eating and chatting, they decided it was time to go back to the apartment, even though Lori wanted to stay outside, far away from all the problems she didn’t want to face.  
They both walked inside, and she could feel her heart beating really fast. But then, once they were there, the room was empty. She felt a wave of sadness and anger, she wanted to cry and scream. 8 hours. She was out for 8 hours and he still wasn’t there.  
Before she could star cursing in Italian, she jumped scared when a bunch of people appeared from nowhere screaming ‘SURPRISE’, making her scream. They all started to sing the happy birthday, including Chris who was laughing is ass off. Her eyes flew around the room, looking all those familiar faces, friends from work, family members, her best friend Eva. And there he was, walking towards her with a big smile, holding a lilac cake with a beautiful fresh flower decoration on top.  
“Happy birthday, love” he said once everyone stopped singing. He looked so happy and excited in that moment, but little did he know what was going on Lori’s head. She moved her eyes to the candles and blew them, hearing how everyone started to clap and cheer.  
“Did we surprised you?” said Michael, cupping her face and giving her a small kiss  
“You did. Yeah” she answered trying to smile and look genuinely happy “I thought you were still in…the hospital”  
Everyone gathered around her to give her hugs and congratulations on her day, and she thanked all of them. Until she heard a voice coming from the back, that made her eyes filled with tears.  
“Mom?!” she asked in shock feeling how her voice started to break “what are you- what?” she stuttered, looking at Michael “what are you doing here? I thought you were in Italy…that you won’t be-“the tears started to stream down her face.  
Her mother sweetly smiled at her, also in tears “I know I said it won’t be possible for me to be here. But that man, he made it possible” she said pointing at Michael, who held Lori by her waist “He bought the tickets and went to pick me up at the airport. Oh tesoro, (darling) I’m really sorry about this morning. I didn’t know the flight would arrive earlier than planned” she added, this time looking at Michael “The flight should have arrived at 10am, but somehow arrived at 8. But your fidanzato (boyfriend) ran to save you very lost mother. This city is beautiful but terrifying”  
Lori eyes went wide open when she hear the story “so that’s why you-“she looked at her boyfriend “I thought it was an emergency from the hospital” she blinked several times, trying to understand what the heck was happening.  
“Well, it was an emergency, but I didn’t know what to tell you. Originally Chris would show up at 10 to take you out for coffee. Then I’d go to the airport while you’re not here.”  
“Hey! I stuck with the original plan like a pro, bro” said Chris, appearing next to Gloria, Lori’s mother.  
Lori’s jaw dropped “You knew about this?”  
Chris hugged Gloria and smiled at Lori “Of course I did. I mean, I didn’t know your mother would arrive early. I was surprised like you when you told me Michael left before us. But I knew about the surprise party” He explained with a victorious grin “Bounasera, bella signora” said Chris at Gloria with a very fluid Italian.  
“Bounasera, signore. Come stai?”  
“Molto bene, grazie”  
“You’ve been studying!” said Isabella with a surprised look  
Chris shrug and smiled pointing at Lori “It’s good to have an Italian friend” He saw how Lori and Michael left to the balcony to talk, and he knew exactly about what. 

“Michael this is…amazing. This is why you left so early” she said feeling tremendously guilty of what she thought of Michael that morning.  
“Everything was unexpected and the first thing that came to my mind was the hospital. I’m sorry if I scared you”  
“Oh, I should be apologizing right now.” She looked at the floor, like a kid who just broke something  
“Why’s that?” Once again, Lori gave a quick peek to Michael, watching how a crease formed between his brows.  
“I..uhm…I th-I thought you were…” she was stuttering, feeling her cheeks burning “I thought you were having an affair” She dragged her words, shrugging. When she heard herself saying that, after the whole surprise party thing, she felt tremendously stupid and ashamed.  
“What?!” he asked with a squeaky voice, pretending to be in shock and making Lori snort. “And now you’re laughing” he said trying not to laugh with her.  
She covered her face, but her body was shaking with laughter “No, nono it’s because I’m nervous” she started to laugh even more, but with tears of shame in her eyes. Then that laugh turned into a sob “I’m so stupid. I didn’t mean to think like that. I’m sorry”  
Michael took her by her waist once again, pulling her close to him and making their hips hit, then he sweetly took off the tears from her face with his thumb “It was my fault. I made you believe something was off, and I apologize for that. But I need you to believe this Lori, I LOVE YOU” he said, pronouncing the words with pure conviction and love. “I chose you three years ago, and I will choose you, forever. Please, believe me, I love you Loraine Miller”  
“And I love you, Michael Donovan” She kissed him, feeling all that agony and sadness fade away. She felt those words touching her heart and soul. And he couldn’t be happier in that moment, to hear those words coming from her mouth. 

10pm  
After everyone left, and her mom went to bed, Lori took a few minutes to sit outside in the balcony. She was overwhelmed by all the events of the day. The awful morning, the little tour with Chris, the surprise, her mom, Michael’s apology and declaration.  
“Are you okay?”  
She turned to see Chris standing at the door. He looked exhausted.  
“I’m great. I’m overwhelmed…everything was incredible. This day was incredible”  
Chris chuckled “It was. It really was. But you’re happy, right?” he sat next to her.  
“I’m more than happy.” She said, looking at Chris. They stood a few seconds looking at each other, saying a lot of things without moving their mouths.  
“I have something for you” He broke the silence, and searched on his pocket a little light blue box with a white ribbon “I bought this for you this morning when I arrived from Singapore”  
She took the little box but didn’t open it “You didn’t have to buy me anything, y’know?”  
“No, but I wanted to.” He said pinching the tip of her nose “I like to spoil my Pickles. Go on, open it”  
She rolled her eyes when she heard the nickname. Gently, she untied the ribbon, and took the cover off, revealing a tiny pouch inside, with the same light blue color. Tiffany & Co. was written in it and she gasped with surprised. She stared at the little pouch and then took what is was inside watching how a little silver ladybug necklace with four red garnets, fell on her hand.  
“Chris…” she said, in complete shock. “This is…beautiful.” Her eyes were shining. She couldn’t believe he would buy her something so expensive.  
“Let me” He took the necklace and made Lori turned. She took her hair up, and saw how Chris placed the little diamond bug. She never received something so expensive and beautiful in her life. She never asked for anything like that either.  
“It’s so beautiful” she shook her head, looking at him in disbelief “You shouldn’t spend so much money on me.”  
“Lori, sweetheart. You are one of the most important women in my life, and if I want to buy you something, I will”  
“God…Do I have to buy you some Tiffany jewelry for your birthday?” She moved closer to Chris to give him a hug. Both of them laying in the bench and feeling the fresh air of November. Lori felt the warm mint breath of Chris when he laughed.  
“Just bake those amazing cookies. I’ll be more than happy to eat all of ’em”  
“Deal” She closed her eyes, feeling a wave of bliss running through her body. She couldn’t be happier. 

 

Copyright © 2016 Crazyperson-passionatehuman. All rights reserved. Intellectual property of Crazyperson-passionatehuman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you y'all for the support!  
> You can also read Closer on tumblr. Find me as Crazyperson-passionatehuman  
> You can ask for tags there, and share you opinions!


	3. I LOVE THEM

5am  
The room was silent, with the lights off. There was no sound, except for Lori and Michael’s soft and peaceful breathing. Her chest went up and down, with a clam pace, showing how deep in her dream she was. But slowly started to get faster, when she felt a strange but pleasant wave running through her body, from her lower abdomen to her feet. She didn’t know what it was, but she was enjoying it.  
Oh Jesus Christ she claim losing control over that feeling. It was amazing, and gave her the impulse to scream.   
“shhh you don’t want to wake your mother and Chris. Don’t you?” she heard a husky voice in her dream. What kind of dream is this?   
That strange feeling started to be more powerful, more pleasurable, more addictive, and her body begun to respond to it. Her hips slowly started to move, feeling the touch of a hand, and asking for more.  
She started to wake up, realizing how real that feeling was, now that she was barely conscious. Is that really happening? Her hand fisted the sheets when another wave of pleasure caught her off guard. Her eyes opened trying to get used to the dark, and finding Michael looking directly at her, with a wild, almost dangerous look in his eyes. His hair was messy, and his mouth was slightly opened.   
“Michael…” she quietly moaned and he smiled evilly   
“Hello darling” His touch was slow, and soft. But he knew exactly how to move his finger on her sweet, and now very wet, spot.   
“What are you d- oh god” Her back curved when he pushed his fingers, making her moan louder.   
“shhh. Quiet” he whispered with his lips on her. “Tell me what you want” he demanded.   
Lori closed her eyes, trying to focus on him, but failing miserably, falling in the deep and perfect sensation. She was fighting to the impulse of scream out loud. When she tried to answer, Michael decided to increase the speed of his fingers, making his moves more demanding. And Lori was losing her mind.   
“please…just do it” she could barely speak. Her voice was shaking in every syllable, and her body was starting to build her orgasm. She needed more, more of him.   
Michael was enjoying the view, watching her close her eyes and open her pretty mouth, while feeling how wet she was.   
“No! don’t do that!” she cried, opening her eyes and looking at Michael with pure frustration “you’re so fucking mean”  
“Then tell me” the tip of his fingers were caressing her hipbones, giving her goosebumps. He could feel how hot her skin was.  
Lori took Michael’s hand, with her eyes full of lust. She look like a wild animal in that moment, and Michael loved it. “I want your fingers inside me” Michael felt an electric wave ran through his body. Watching her and hearing her being so dominant was something he couldn’t resist.   
“Like this?” He saw how she closed her eyes, and opened her mouth when he slid two fingers inside her. Her back curved again, and her hip started to move at the same pace of his fingers.   
He let out a guttural grunt on her hear “God, I love when you do those little sounds of yours” and slowly started to increase the speed of his fingers. He quickly covered her mouth when she screamed, swallowing her moan and smiling at how less she cared about the other people in the house. She was wild, and careless in the sheets.   
Every move was more passionate, making her moan on his mouth, and pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She was almost there. Her body was about to collapse, and her screams were out of control.   
Michael grunted when he felt Lori dug her nails on his bare back, so he pushed his fingers on her perfect spot, triggering her orgasm and making her fall into a deep feeling of ecstasy.  
“SHIT…” exclaimed Lori, out of her breath.   
Michael was leaving a trail of kisses, going from her neck, to her jawline and her lips “Do you kiss me with that potty mouth?”   
“Yeah…and you damn love it” They both smiled to each other with lustful grins and shared a wet, passionate kiss, making their tongues dance together.   
“Now it’s your turn, sir” She got up and sat on top of him “and try not to scream. You don’t want to wake my mother and Chris. Don’t you?”   
Michael didn’t have the chance to smile, when her lips travel through his chest, leaving small kisses and making him shiver when she finally got there.  
That woman will be the death of him.

7am  
Right after Michael left for his shift, Lori decided to keep working on the script. She walked out of their room on her tiptoes so she won’t wake anybody.  
“Pickles!” yelled Chris appearing from the sofa, making Lori jumped and hold her heart.  
“HOLY CRAP!” she screamed “Chris, what the hell!?”   
Chris snorted, jumping from the sofa and holding Lori from behind “shh, your mother’s sleeping” He placed his face on her neck, trying to hide his smile.   
“And you say that now?!” She pushed him away from her, punching him in his arm “I thought you were sleeping!”   
“Nah, I’ve been awake for a while”   
“Really?”  
Both were inch close to each other, whispering their words so they won’t wake Gloria.   
“Yeah… I woke up around 5… I heard a noise”   
“A noise? Really?” she walked to the kitchen to make some coffee, while a huge smile appeared on her face.  
“Yeah. No idea what was going on, but they were SO loud” She couldn’t see Chris’s face, but she knew he was mocking her. “you two should try some sound proof walls”   
“Fuck off” she chuckled,“I’ve heard you and your girlfriend screaming even worst”   
“I don’t scream like that”   
She raised her eyebrows “really? What about Venice?”  
Chris looked confused “what about Ven….oh” The realization hit him hard, remembering that night. The alcohol, the dancing…the girl in the yellow skirt. “No, wait. That doesn’t count”   
Lori walked towards him, handing him the cup of hot coffee and giving him a kiss on his cheek “good morning, ya filthy filthy man”   
“Fuck off”   
Lori giggled “C’mon Christian Grey I want to show you something”   
Chris followed her, putting his arm around her shoulders, and walking barefoot to her studio. He had never been there before, mostly because Lori didn’t let him. She has this kind of insecure about her works, so she prefers not to show anything until she has the final product, or at least the director’s approval.   
When he walked into the room, his eyes went wide open. A huge room with four walls, two of them covered with books. Right in the corner of the room there were three mannequins with different sizes, and a large table was placed close to the window showing a display of different characters in their costumes and a few crumpled papers. The wall next to him showed a moodboard with fabric examples, color palettes, sketches and a lot of (A LOT) of scratches. He smiled, imagining Lori angry, insulting in Italian and scratching furiously at the blank paper. She was quite a passionate woman when it comes to costume design. And quite grumpy too.   
“Lori this place is amazing” He said, admiring the work of his friend. He could see how much she cared about her job, how much love and dedication was reflexed on her drawing. “How come you let me see your studio?”  
“I’m in a good mood, I guess?” She grabbed a few sketches and showed them to Chris “What do you think of these? They’re not finished.” He took a look to the sketches. “They pretty much look like some art work, Lori. They’re beautiful”   
“That’s Bagheera… And that’s Baloo”   
“Wait a minute! This is for the jungle book?” He looked at her, beyond exited.   
“Yeah…it’s…apparently they want a “human” version of the jungle book. But I don’t want them to look so humanized. They need to represent the animal of the story.”   
“Well… as a 35 year old man, who basically spends his life on Disneyland, I can tell you, this is fucking amazing.”   
Lori laughed, closing her eyes in amusement after that kind of compliment. “I’m truly nervous for this project. I don’t want to make a mess or something insignificant”   
“Did you show them to Michael?”   
“I did. But he’s a doctor. I need the perspective of an actor/director/ 5 year old man for this things”   
“well, the five year old man is pretty happy. And the actor/director thinks you’re pretty talented. Pretty AND talented” He winked at her, giving her back the designs, and giving her a kiss in her temple “you’re gonna be amazing, Pickles. They will love it.”  
Lori got close to him, and put her arms around his waist. “Thank you” and smiled only with her lips. In that moment, when the morning sun started to fill the room with light, Chris felt something on his stomach. How she looked in that exact moment. So fresh, and relaxed; how the sunlight filtered through her curls and gave a subtle shine to her hazel eyes. ‘She’s so beautiful’ he thought, and quickly erased those words from his mind. He couldn’t feel that way, it wasn’t right.   
“so uhm..What are he plans for today?” He asked, trying to distract himself from any inappropriate impulse.   
“I was thinking of going for coffee with mom. She’s leaving tomorrow night, so I thought to have some dinner. The four of us.”   
“Sounds good. I’ll come back at night then. I have a few things to do before.”   
“A few things? Please don’t tell me you’re going to see Dani”   
“Lori…I haven’t seen her in months!” She didn’t let him finish when she rolled her eyes and sigh frustrated “Don’t be like that. That’s not fair”   
“Not Fair? NOT FAIR?! Are you out of you mind Evans?! After what she d…” she growled, raising her hands in resignation and pure and incomparable fury.  
And just like that, the place was full of tension, and both of them couldn’t hide the angriness. Chris had his hands on his hips, and Lori on her chest. Somehow, all the previous moment they had was completely gone in the moment that third person was named, and in a split of a second Lori’s blood was burning.   
Chris sigh when Lori decide to leave the room without saying a word “I’ll see you at dinner”   
“Bye” was all she said, with her eyes full with tears, looking through the reflection of the window how her friend walked away.

11 pm  
After a long day, trying to prepare everything for the dinner, Lori was almost ready. Although her mind was still going around her fight with Chris, she made the effort to pretend nothing happened, just for the sake of her mother who will be leaving in a few hours.   
She was cutting some vegetables to glaze them and served alongside the Brasato she was cooking, a typical food from Toscana. She placed them in a skillet with water enough to come about halfway up their height, along with a few spoonful of sugar, a pinch of salt and a nice clump of butter.   
“I love when you are in your Italian mode” she heard a voice whispering in her ear, and a pair of hands traveling around her hips.  
“You love when I’m in my cook mode, Michael” she said, looking at him “would you like glazed vegetables or mash potatoes?”   
“Both” he said smiling big, letting her show he was truly starving. “What are you cooking for us tonight, darling?   
“Brasato al vino rosso” she answered with her fluent Italian accent. Even If she lived in Italy until she was 12 years old, her accent was intact. Michael said to her, quite a few times, that her voice sounded sexier when she spoke in Italian, it was softer and lower , like it was a completely different person. And even though he couldn’t understand most of what she said, he could sit and listen to her all day.   
“I have no idea what that means, but say it again” Michael was still on her back, drawing circles in her stomach, under her shirt. When Lori turned her face to him, his eyes went down to her lips.   
Lori giggled and repeated a little bit slower “Brasato al vino rosso”   
Michael bit his lower lip, and crushed them with hers, tasting some of the rosemary she used for the braising, sending a blissful wave through his back. Lori turn her body and push him to the counter so they could be away from the kitchen. She never broke the kiss, and her hands traveled from his arms, to his neck, feeling his muscles trough the fabric of the shirt.  
In their 6 years of relationship every word, every look, any subtle touch would lead them to some hot make out session, or directly to the room. They had their sweet moments together, but these situations proved how crazy they were with each other.   
“Whoa hey! Don’t eat in front of the poor” Someone scream from the door. Both of them separated instantly, watching how Chris was standing there holding some ice cream for the dessert.   
“You never get tired of ruining my moment with my girl, don’t you?” said Michael  
“Trust me on this, if I could avoid any of your saliva sharing moment, I would. I’m just in the wrong place at the wrong moment. Every time” Michael laugh but Lori didn’t move a muscle.   
“I’m pretty sure you’ve had your saliva moments too” Said Lori, looking straight to his blue eyes, and twitching her lips in disapproval.   
Michael coughed, feeling the tension between the two friends, so he decided to leave the room, to set the table. “You two should talk”   
When Michael finally left the room, Lori went back to her duty, trying to finish the vegetables and check on the brasato. She felt Chris’s presence very close to her, she could smell his perfume and the typical warmth of his body. “You still mad at me?”   
They weren’t looking at each other, trying to keep calm and act like adults. “Are you?” he insisted, a bit more frustrated when she didn’t say anything.  
“yes” she answered, looking at the skillet.  
“Really?” Chris looked for her eyes, finding she was trying not to smile. That gave him hope “Really really?” His finger poked her pink cheek, and then her ribs, tickling her.   
“Stop. No, I mean it!” Lori pushed him when the tickling was more intense, but Chris quickly took her from behind, holding her arms.   
“C’mon baby, don’t be like that. You know I hate to be like this with you” his beard scraped against her neck, causing her to shrink and laugh like a child.  
“Look. I can’t say I’m not pissed that you’re back with her. But, can we pretend nothing happened? Just, don’t mention her. Please” Chris hugged her tighter, feeling relieved. They shared so many things together, and some fights as well. But they couldn’t stand to be mad with the other. Chris softly laugh, poking her in the nose “I love when you get all jealous about it” he said, follow by a gasp when Lori hit him with her elbow.   
“oh shut it and put this on the table”   
The dinner went marvelous. Gloria, her mother, was more than pleased when she found out Lori could cook an Italian food that isn’t pasta or pizza and said she was ready to get married. Funny how Michael, Lori and Chris choke on food when they heard that. Although Michael though about that millions of times. After all, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  
While her mother offered herself to wash the dishes, Michael and Chris went outside the balcony, and Lori decided to make two cups of coffee for them and a huge cup of tea for her. In the time she was waiting for the water to boil, she turned to watch her boys, smoking cigars and immerse in their talk. She couldn’t believe how much she love them, how much they meant for her; and for a brief moment she tried to imagine how it could have been if they weren’t part of her life. What if she had never gone to Eve’s party, 12 years ago? What if she had never went to that pub? What if? Nobody knows what the future departs for the three friends, or what will happen tomorrow, but Lori knew very well that she wasn’t able to see a life without Michael and Chris.  
“Promise you will think about it” Michael was gripping Lori by her waist, holding her as closer to him as he could. His lips were rubbing her cheek, leaving small kisses.   
Lori closed her eyes and took a deep breath, smelling his scent and drowning in his perfume “I already did”   
Michael couldn’t hide is happiness and hugged her with both arms “Will you talk with Chris?” he asked.   
“Yeah, don’t worry about it. He’ll understand” She rubbed his arms and gave him a final kiss so he could go to work. She got on her tip toes and softly crush her lips on his, while he held her neck with both hands, shrugging his shoulders. Like every morning, their kisses were like the ones people give on their first date, sweet and tender, almost shy. But with the desire of feeling the lips of the person they dearly love.  
It took just a few minute before Michael separate from her and walked to the elevator “Ah! Lori!” he screamed “I love you” he firmly said when she showed her head from the door.  
“I love you even more” 

The hours went by really fast, Lori spent most of the morning with her mother and Chris, who then insisted to help Gloria with her luggage.   
“Will you go to Italy someday, caro mio? Ask the Italian lady  
“Of course! I was thinking of going with Lori when she finishes the movie. Spend a few weeks there. I’ll be great”   
Gloria smiled at the idea of seeing her daughter and Chris together in Italy. “Oh I would love to see you both there.”  
“Michael has to go too. I mean he will always be with L…”  
Before Chris could even finish, he felt his heart drop when a loud scream filled the room. A deafening shout coming from Lori’s studio made the young man and the Italian lady run to the other room. When they walked in, the scene was terrible, and both of them ran to help her.   
She was on her knees, with her head down; her eyes were glued to the floor, wide open and wet, like she saw some kind of ghost. She couldn’t move, or even speak; a complete state of shock was possessing her body and Gloria didn’t know what to do.  
“My..my..” Lori wasn’t able to put words on her own mouth, mumbling like a child who doesn’t know how to speak.  
“What, my darling?” Your what?” asked Gloria, in complete terror of her daughter’s state.   
“My…”   
Chris saw she was holding the phone, and took it to check if she saw something there. There was an ongoing call, and he heard someone was in the other line.   
“Hello, who is this? This is Christopher Evans, who are you?” asked him, enraged, but terrified. He didn’t know who was in the other line or what he would hear.   
Lori kept mumbling inconsistencies, and soon her eyes started to show some tears “My…”  
“Hello Mr. Evans we’re calling from the Bellevue Hospital Center…”  
Chris felt like a knife crossed his chest, feeling an incontrollable pain when he heard the nurse on the phone, and instantly a horror look was directed to Lori, who finally got to say one single word before her whole world collapsed.   
“Michael…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING!   
> YOU CAN FIND CLOSER ON TUMBLR AS crazyperson-passionatehuman and look for my masterlist!!   
> SEE YA THERE!!  
> xo   
> -L.


	4. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME

The sound of the waves crushing in the rocks. The clouds with different shades of gray, threatening with a powerful storm; the smell of the sea, mixed with wet sand, and the cold wind caressing her skin were calling for her. “Lori...” When she opened her eyes she didn’t know where she was, but part of her felt like she was there before.   
The sea. A beach. She couldn’t recognize the place, but she wasn’t afraid.   
Her body was lying on the cold and wet sand, and her curls were on her face, dancing alongside the wind. She couldn’t move. Her eyes were contemplating the landscape, how the waves reached the cost touching her dress and disappeared running back to where they belong. She didn’t want to move. It was like her body didn’t have the straight to stand up, and she felt tremendously tired. The sound of the sea was calming her, relaxing her muscles, and driving her into a deep trance. She could feel how her eyes were slowly closing, and the pace of her breathing was slower and slower.   
“Lori” she heard again. A faded voice lost in the air, like it was the wind who was saying her name, and the dead waves were taking it away. She opened her eyes again, and a man walked past her, not caring about the lady on the floor. She tried to fight the weight on her body, but every muscle failed her, falling in the sand again. For some reason, she needed to see who that man was, or why he was in that beach. The sight of that man meant something for her, and her body knew that too.   
When she finally got up, her eyes were dry, and her vision was blurry, but she got to see the silhouette of that stranger. The shape of his back, the way he walk, his haircut and his clothes. From her distance, he looked like he was enjoying a simple walk on the beach, barefoot with his hands on his pockets, feeling the water that came from the sea. He was relaxed, without any worry of the world and somehow she thought “why is this man so peaceful, when a storm is coming?” She just stared at him for a few seconds, and slowly she started to feel a strange vibe on her back, making her spine tremble. Something was wrong, something that took her peace away: she knew him, but she couldn’t reach him.   
“Michael…” she screamed, but the sound of the sea swallowed her sorrow “Michael!” she yelled again, but the man never turned his back. She tried to run, but her body was exhausted “Michael…Michael….MI-MICHAEL DON’T GO. PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!” She fell on the sand again, crying like a child and mixing her tears with the water of the sea, who looked darker than before. Her arm and hand stretched in his direction, fighting to reach him, but he never stopped and kept walking to some unknown direction.   
She never heard the voice calling her again.   
THREE WEEKS LATER - BOSTON

Christmas was close, and the beginning of December always brought joy to the Evans family. Decorations, music, snow and movies were the common activities in the house, and Chris was always more than happy to help with all of that. But lately he had his mind in something else. Someone else.  
After Michael’s death, Chris and Lori distanced from each other, mostly because Lori wanted to be alone for a few days, but the weeks went by and she disappeared. She wouldn’t replay any text, or answer the phone and her mother was the only person to call him to tell him how she was. ALL of these events put Chris on the spot, and even if he tried every day to distract himself from any thoughts, he couldn’t be at peace with his anxiety and his mind was all over the place, making noises that he wasn’t able to silence.   
“What’s going on honey? Asked Lisa, his mother, interrupting his troubled mind.   
“Oh hey ma” said Chris with his finger in the bridge of his nose, breathing deep and slow to calm his nerves “nothin’ just…thinking too much”   
Lisa sat on the couch, next to Chris, caressing his shoulders and placing a small kiss “It’s about Michael, isn’t it?”   
“It’s about everything, ma. How all of this shit happened just out of the blue.” He didn’t look at her, and his eyes were closed.   
She was heartbroken to see his son like that “death is something we can’t control, and I completely understand your pain, honey”   
“It’s not just that, mom. It’s the sadness and the fear that comes with it.” Lisa didn’t speak, letting his son to open his heart and talk. “I know that death is something we can’t control. It’s something that we know it will happened someday. But with Michael…he was such a good man. He wanted to have a family with Lori, he wanted to make her happy, and because an asshole didn’t get the memo of how to drive a fucking motorcycle, all of Lori’s happiness was taken away from her. He didn’t deserve to die. Not like that. Not when he had so much in this world. Not when he had such a wonderful woman in his life and so many opportunities” Chris was in the verge of crying. Michael became a close friend of him, not only for his relationship with Lori, but because he was a genuinely fan of Michael. He admire the straight and values of that man, and his kindness with everything that was around him. They became true friends in a very short matter of time, and it was painful for him to think that he was gone for something so unfair.   
“You’re scared”   
“I’m terrified, mom. I’m terrified because I’m trying to put myself in Lori’s position. And thinking that I can lose someone I truly love any day…it’s-”  
“Okay, stop right there, Chris. And listen to me. It’s sad but true, it can happen any day and we can’t do anything about it. But we can do something now that we’re alive. We can do so many things and live with that happiness until that day comes. Honey, I know it’s terrifying to think that, but you need to focus in Lori. You didn’t lose anyone, but she just lost the love of her life, and she needs you. I know how much you love her, and I know how much she loves you, so you need to help her to keep going” Chris’s eyes were still closed and the pace of his breathing was faster than before “I talked to Gloria, and she told me she has to go back to Italy immediately, but she’s afraid because Lori doesn’t look alright.”  
“What you mean she doesn’t look alright? What happened to her?” he finally opened his blue eyes, looking at Lisa with concern.   
“I don’t know. But Gloria is worried about her” she answered almost in a whisper. They both shared this strong bond where, with a single look, they knew what the other was saying, and Chris knew something was off when they were looking deep into each other’s eyes.   
“Let’s watch a movie, Uncle Chris” said his niece Stella, breaking the silence and climbing the sofa, sitting on Chris’s lap. She hugged him tight, like if she knew he was sad, and gave him a kiss near to his ear making him chuckle.  
“Alright, c’mon everybody, let’s watch a movie” Chris clapped and hugging Stella like she was a teddy bear. But even if he was sharing laughs with his family around him, his heart and mind was in New York with Lori. 

NEW YORK – 12 pm  
December in New York was like a parade, full of Christmas lights. The streets decorations and the amount of snow and people proved how close Chris’s favorite holiday was. But Lori was the only thing in his mind.   
He walked towards her apartment, remembering the day of her birthday and how scared and sad she was of the mere thought of Michael leaving her. That same night, after everyone left, he saw her speaking with Michael at the balcony, and even If he couldn’t hear what they were saying, he could see the pure bliss and admiration shining in her eyes. “That is love” he said to himself, and he was glad that Michael looked at her in the same way.   
Now, he was scared, because he didn’t know how he will find Lori, after weeks without knowing anything about her. He didn’t text, or talked beforehand, so he wasn’t sure how she will react when he shows up at her door. When he finally got to her apartment, he knocked the door and no one answered. He knocked again. And again. No answer. He remember when he came here for her birthday and she did the same thing.   
“Lori! It’s me. Open the door. C’mon Pickles, I know you’re there!” He screamed from the other side of the door.  
“Chris?” A squeaky voice called his name in the hall. A skinny redhead, with big blue eyes was walking towards him, holding a bag with vegetables in bread. She wasn’t taller than Lori, but she was equally pale than her, making her beauty truly unique.   
“Eve!” he said. Giving her a strong hug “whatcha doing here?”   
“I’ve been staying here for a while since…you know. I didn’t want it to leave her alone” She regretted every word she said, when.   
He kept quiet for a few seconds, feeling how his heart shrunk “Did she asked you to come?” his voice was rough, and his eyes were closed. He couldn’t believe he couldn’t talk to his best friend because she didn’t want to, and because of that, he stayed away for weeks worrying about her. But Eve was there with her the whole time. He felt rejected, but most of all, he felt jealous.   
“Chris…wait” Eve saw a disappointed look coming from Chris’s eyes, and knew what he was thinking   
“Did she?” he insisted, trying not to sound too hard.   
“She didn’t. She shut herself from the world. Gloria called me and asked me to come here to be with Lori, so I did. She was inside of her studio, working her ass off, and she basically never leaves that place.” She ran her words so Chris could understand before interrupting her again. But he didn’t, he was listening carefully what she was saying “Chris…Lori is…” The redhead was nervous, and worried. He could tell for how she couldn’t find the words. “Something’s wrong”   
“My mom said the exact same thing. Shit” Chris ran his finger on his hair with frustration.   
“Look, she’s fiscally different. She’s skinnier, but that’s not the thing. She’s like…like in denial.”   
“Whaddaya mean?”  
“I don’t know if you didn’t realize, but she didn’t cry at Michael’s funeral. And she haven’t cried after that, either. Gloria doesn’t understand why. No one does. She’s cold with everybody, and barely talk to us “   
Chris and Eve were looking away from each other, lost in their own minds. She didn’t cry when the nurse told her the news on the phone. He did see she was about to cry, but from a second to the other she stood up and left the room, running to the hospital without waiting for him or her mother. When the doctor announced his death, she only asked how he died, and then she walked away to sign some papers. He remembered the day of the funeral like it was yesterday, and Eve was right. Lori was breathing softly, quiet and standing still in front of Michael’s coffin looking at it like it wasn’t even there. A tear ran on her cheek, but she whipped it away quickly, and frown her brows with angriness. After that day, she said she wanted to be alone and never spoke to him again.   
“We should go inside” Said Eve, pulling him out of his thoughts  
“You think it’s a good idea?” He said, still looking away. When Eve was opening the door, he took a deep breath, and walked behind Eve’s back, holding the bags she was carrying.   
The moment he stepped inside, he didn’t feel anything different. Most of the people say they feel like an abrupt change in the air when someone passed away, like a cold blow, or a heavy atmosphere. But there, it felt like nothing happened, like the apartment was frozen in time.   
“She’s at the studio. Gloria’s still sleeping.” Said Eve, giving him a little push when Chris stood in the kitchen and didn’t move “She needs you, Chris” It was surprising how his mother and now Eve said the same things, when they actually never met before.   
He walked to the studio, a little bit scared of what he would find there, but he needed to see her. He saw the door was slightly open, and when he heard footsteps walking there and there in a fast rhythm he decided to break in the room. He found her standing in front of the big window of her studio, dressed up like she usually does, with jeans, knee boots and a sweater.   
“Hey Lor” He said, almost under his breath, like he was scared of talking too loud.   
She never turned to see him, and kept doing her job “Chris” she said, coldly, making a huge echo in the room. Chris knew right away, that conversation will be quite difficult.   
“whatya doing?” His body language and tone of voice were showing how he was acting cool, but deep inside was truly nervous for the way she was towards him.   
“Working” she answered with the same coldness than before. Chris was standing at the door, without moving a muscle, and waiting to see her face; but when that happened and he saw her, all his fears made come true.   
Eve was right, again. Lori was skinnier, and looked tremendously sick. All the brightness she used to have was gone.  
“yeah I can…see that” she walked to the other side of the room, next to Chris, but with her eyes placed on the bunch of paper on her hands. “Lori please, look at me”   
“What?!” she yelled, stopping and turning to see him.   
“How…How are you? We haven’t talked in weeks. I came here to see if you’re fi…”  
“I am.” She quickly answered trying to cut the conversation “I’m fine and I’m working. Please leave and close the door for me. Thank you”  
She sounded soulless, and that caught Chris off-guard. She came back to her desk. Same posture, same pace, like some kind of robot was controlling her delicate body.  
“Look, Lori, I don’t know what’s going on in your head, but you need to go out.” He ran to her, decided to take her by her arm and talk like two grown people, but before he got close to her, she moved to the other side of the room, running away from his reach “Lori, stop!” he demanded frustrated after he tried the same move over and over again.   
“Why? I told you, I’m fine. I’m working”  
“You’re NOT fine. You’re far from fine!” he finally got her, holding her arm. With a quick reflex, Lori pushed his arm from hers, practically punching him to get him off.   
And that was the drop that spilled the glass “Jesus Christ, Loraine! What the fuck is wrong with you? You haven’t talked to me in weeks, you mother and Eve told me you’ve been working all day, you shut yourself from the world and act like nothing happened” she stared at him with pure fury, and turned her back to him. Chris took her by her waist tilting his head, looking for her eyes “Look at me. I completely understand you don’t want to talk about it. I get that you’re trying to distract yourself. But now you’re…” Chris bit his tongue before he could finish the sentence, because he knew what would happened.  
“I’m what? I’m what, Chris? C’mon, apparently you have a lot to say to me. Go ahead” She let herself go from his grip with a quick move and her eyes were fixed on him. Chris could have sworn her hazel eyes looked like two fire balls.  
“nothin’” he looked at the floor.   
“No. No. No. Say it” she was between frustrated and furious. That wasn’t good, and Chris knew it.   
He was conscious about this moment, and knew perfectly what it’ll happen, but he said it anyway “You’re being heartless” He saw how Loris eyes turned red, and her cheeks slightly pink.   
“Heartless? You fucking prick. You fucking prick! GET OUT!” she punched him in the chest, pushing him out of the room. Once he was away from her, she closed the door loudly, and the sound traveled through the apartment.   
Chris regretted his words for a moment, but he needed to make Lori feel something, even If that broke her. Chris stood outside of the studio, and looked at Eve who was covering her own mouth, shocked for the previous scene.   
“Loraine, wait. Wait!” he screamed in the very moment she left the room and the apartment. Chris ran trying to catch her and stop her.   
“I wake up every day… waiting to find him there, right next to me. That’s all. Sleeping peacefully, with no worries, no pain, no nothing.” She suddenly said stopping her tracks when Chris was closer to her. She closed her eyes, almost like she was trying to remember every little thing she lived with Michael “I wake up, waiting to see him in the kitchen, making breakfast. I wait for his footsteps in the living room when I’m working. And every night I go to bed waiting to feel him next to me. Waiting to hear his voice saying goodnight.” Her voice broke when she said the last word, knowing that she will never hear that again.   
“He’s not here anymore. I wake up alone and I go to bed alone, every stupid day.”   
“Lori, sweetheart. I get that you’re angry with all of this. But you can’t keep all that pain inside you, it’s not okay.” Chris walked with his arms open, trying to hug her gently.  
“No” she took a step back, pushing him away. She felt lost at that moment, like she was completely alone in some unknown place.   
“Lori, it’s okay to feel sad, to cry for someone that you loved”   
“I still love him!” she screamed  
“Then why are you doing this!?” Chris insisted  
“Because I can’t!” she yelled her answer, closing her eyes in pain “I can’t accept the idea that he’s not coming back. We had everything we wanted, we were supposed to start something new, something good for us. A family.” She couldn’t hold it any longer, and her eyes dropped all the tears she was keeping inside. Her chest let out all the angriness, and was filled with sorrow and grief.   
“It isn’t fair!” She screamed looking at Chris and crying uncontrollably.   
Chris didn’t wait or said anything when he ran to hug Lori. One of his hand held her head, and the other her waist. He held her tight and didn’t let her go even when she fought because, somehow, Chris knew how much she needed that kind of affection.   
Lori started to shake when Chris hugged her, and her body was feeling the grief she was denying for a long time. She felt the warmth of Chris’s body, his perfume, his love and somehow she started to feel some relief of having him right there. At least she had him.   
“Chris” she sobbed, wrapping her arms around him “stay with me. Please.”  
“I’m here. I’ll never leave you” said Chris, feeling how his eyes were threatening with tears.   
They both stood in the middle of the street where the snow was starting to fall from the sky. They were hugging each other to dear life, letting themselves feel everything they wanted, and crying everything they didn’t cry.

GREEN-WOOD CEMETERY- 3PM   
The snow covered all the grass, and little snowflakes were flying in the air, some of them falling in her hair and getting stuck in her curls, some others falling in the stone were the name “Michael William Donovan” was engraved. She was staring at the gravestone, reading his name over and over again, praying that it wasn’t real and she was reading the wrong name.  
“How did this happened?” a voice asked in her head “Why? Why you?”   
She started to remember everything they lived, and all the things they could have lived together. The plans they won’t make, all the fights they won’t have, and the happiness that was taken away from them. She knew she won’t find that kind of happiness with other man, not even the same kisses or the same sweetness of his touch. The simple things like sleeping in a storm night or a simple breakfast in the morning, won’t be the same, and she was already hating every minute of that lonely future. All the angriness she was feeling, and the way she walked away from everybody, was her way to avoid the reality of her new life. A life without Michael, the love of her life, the man who made her happy for so many years.   
She fell on her knees, feeling the cold snow wet her jeans and the icy air blowing her hair. All those elements, and the painful hit of the winter in her body made her realize everything that was happening was real, and the name on the stone was, indeed, the name of the man who will never be back in her life. She felt like in her dream, desperate to reach him and powerless at the same time, with no straight to stand up and walked in her new life with him so far away from her. She stretched her arm, and the tip of her fingers felt the cold stone. She closed her eyes, and searched in his mind for his voice calling her.   
“Lori” she heard his voice in the wind, and she could have sworn her heart shattered. Even if he wasn’t there anymore, she knew he’ll be in her heart forever. But thinking that she won’t hear that voice calling her outside her head, and maybe one day she’ll forgot how his voice sounded, scared her completely.   
“Please…don’t leave me” she begged with her heart broken, praying to God and the stars to bring back to her the only man she ever loved, because she wasn’t ready to say goodbye to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!   
> You can find CLOSER in Tumblr, just go to crazyperson-passionatehuman and find my masterlist!  
> Love y'all!! see ya soon!!  
> xo  
> -L.Barller


	5. CHAPTER FIVE: Dream a little dream of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day full with emotions led to a terrible ending.

CHRIS- Tuesday 7:10 pm  
Pickles, I’m back. Where R U?  
CHRIS- Tuesday 7:45 pm  
Pickles?  
-3 missed call- 8:15 pm- from CHRIS  
CHRIS- Tuesday, 9:38 pm  
Lori, please answer me. Where are you?  
-1 missed call- 11:00 pm- from CHRIS  
-1 missed call- 11:15 pm- from EVE

NEW YORK- Earlier that morning  
A delicate, warm body moved on the wide empty mattress, making the soft fabric travel on her pale skin. Her hair, curly and messy, was all over her face after a long night in bed. She was still feeling dizzy with no energy at all, but somehow, she felt a little bit better thanks to Chris, who stood in her apartment after two weeks of their reencounter.  
It was 9 am when Lori yawned and opened her eyes. She turned her body to the window, watching the snowfall, and thinking of what they should do in that day. Maybe a walk, a hot coffee in their favorite coffee shop, or just laying on bed watching a movie. She smile at that happy thought, when she felt some familiar vibe around the house. The soft music, with Ella Fitzgerald singing Dream a little dream of me, traveled through the house, mixing the melodies with the sound of someone cooking breakfast. The sweet smell of pancakes, bacon and coffee woke her up, but the warm room stole a sigh from her, sinking under the big blanket and closing her eyes again.  
“If you don’t wake up, I’m gonna eat all the bacon” said Michael from the door.  
Her eyes opened like two plates, and her heartbeat got faster than ever. Was he…? But….he can’t be.  
“Alright. Bacon’s out” She heard his steps leaving the room, and quickly turned to see him. However, he was gone. She stood up and looked at the door, completely confused.  
Michael used to do that, making breakfast on snow days, with music and making noises in the kitchen; and the only way to wake her up was by threating her with her bacon.   
She ran, stumbling down the hall, thinking of all the things they lived all those years, re-living the last months, and the pure joy she was having by his side. She suddenly stopped and closed her eyes, praying to God everything that happened was just an awful dream, and he was still there with her. “I chose you three years ago, and I will choose you, forever” she heard the words he said the night of her birthday, when she thought he was cheating on her, and he gave the most simple but honest confession to her; making her feel loved like any other.  
“Chris” she whispered, almost with no breath in her lungs, when she ran into the kitchen and found him there.  
Part of her was in shock, after such a vivid hallucination, and the other part was disappointed. She knew it was impossible, but her heart couldn’t see it. She couldn’t accepted it yet. How could she?  
“Hey! I was making some breakfast for us. I didn’t know if you’d like bac…on. Lori?” Chris was looking at the kitchen the whole time. But when he turned around, he saw her looking at the floor with a terrifying look on her face. “Lori, what is it?” From one second to the other he ran to her side, and held her from her arms.  
“I’m fine…I just. I thought…” She took her head and closed her eyes, confused. “I’m okay”  
Chris didn’t believed her and was highly scared for the way she was looking around the house, like she was lost. “Look at me. Lori, look at me.” Her eyes were lock on one of the walls, where a picture of her and Michael was looking at her.  
“The beach. He was there. He was… here.” The words came out of her mouth in a whisper, taking Chris’s arms and hugging him tight “What’s happening to me?” she cried in his shoulders.  
Chris’s heart shattered at that point, feeling helpless and useless when he didn’t know what to do to make her feel better. “You had that nightmare again,” he said while caressing her back.   
“It’s always there. Haunting me. Chris I’m tired of dreaming the same thing over and over.”  
His arms held her tight against his body, and his breath was on her neck. He truly wanted to do everything in his power to help her, but he didn’t know how, and for him that was unbearable. Especially when it comes to help her.  
Then, something crossed his mind. A glimpse of what they used to do when they were younger, and how that simple gesture made both of them happy.  
“Go to bed, and choose the movie.” he said, taking her by her arms and guiding her to her bedroom.  
Lori smiled. She completely forgot about his promise, and the idea of doing that took the pain away, at least for a few hours.  
“You remembered it” her voice was still broken, but he could tell she was smiling.  
“How can I forget it?” he exclaimed rolling his eyes.  
“I…I did” she joked with embarrassment, looking at Chris’s reaction. His mouth and eyes opened in offense.  
“You’re a terrible friend.” said Chris, emphasizing the ‘terrible’ by closing his eyes. When he opened them, he saw her laughing with tears in her eyes and couldn’t help but clean one of the tears that fell on her cheek.   
“But you love me” she said, wrapping her arms in his waist, shortening the distance between them.  
Chris laughed, holding both of Lori’s cheeks. He placed a small kiss in her forehead, making her close her eyes, and sweetly he admitted “Madly”.

NEW YORK 5PM  
After having lunch together, Lori fell sleep again, and Chris decided to go to the store to buy some food. Christmas was a few days away, and he wanted to do something special for Lori and him. And what could be better than dinner for two?  
“Hi, honey” greeted his mother on the other side.   
“Ma, I need some help” she sensed the panic on his voice. He had absolutely no idea what to cook on Christmas night, and for the record, he was never good in the kitchen, except for bacon and eggs.   
With his mother on the other side of the phone, he started to pick up the ingredient she was telling him. She was delighted to know that his son was cooking for someone, but Chris was certain she was laughing at the mere picture of him, running cover in sweat, reading the recipe and freaking out.  
“You’re having your moment, don’t ya?”  
“OH YEAH. I knew this moment will come, when you have to feel my pain”  
Chris laughed, making her mom laugh as well.  
“Are you sure of this mom?” he asked, frowning his brows, even if his mom couldn’t see him.  
“The recipe? She will love it!”  
“No. No. I mean, are you sure It’s okay if I spend Christmas here?”  
“Is she okay with that?” asked Lisa  
“She insists I should go back to Boston. But I don’t want to leave her”  
“Why don’t you both come here?”  
“I don’t know if she wants to go. You know her story there.”  
“Look honey, do what you think is right for her. We’ll be fine here, and I promise I’ll send your gifts.” Those word will stuck in Chris’s head for the rest of his life ‘Do what you think is right for her’  
“Send me the recipe first or I’m gonna freak the shit out with this dinner”  
“Christopher!”  
“Sorry. Love you, ma”  
“Love you more, sweetheart”  
Everything that happened after Lori and Chris met again was like a roller coaster. Chris decided to stay with her, even if the festivities were around the corner, and Lori didn’t like to see him missing those beautiful times with his family because of her.

A FEW WEEKS AGO  
“I don’t want you to stay here” she complained, crossing her arms on her chest.  
“And why not?” asked Chris for the thousand time. “I want to stay here”  
“But…your family.”  
“Pickles, they know I’m with you, and why I’m with you. Don’t worry about that”  
“So you’re just gonna spend Christmas here. With me.” She replied with angriness and sarcasm crossing her arms on her chest  
“If I have to.” He replied with the same sarcasm and the same gesture, mimicking her.  
“You don’t” she attacked  
“Am I bothering you? Do you really want me to leave?” Chris was starting to get pissed.  
“You’re not bothering me, moron! I just don’t get it. You need to go back to Boston and spend Christmas there…with your family.”  
Chris felt a huge urge to scream everything he was feeling in that moment “Then I’m fucking staying. No discussion”  
“But…”  
“But nothing. Now move your ass. We need to buy some Christmas decorations for your house. This needs some color.”  
“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with my house. And don’t avoid this discussion, we’re not finished”  
“Yes we are. And yes, your house is a mess. In the Grinchiest possible level.”  
“Did you just say GRINCHIEST? What kind of word is that?”  
“The word I use to describe your apartment. Your lack of Christmas spirit is ridiculous.”  
“Shut up” she rolled her eyes.  
“Santa Claus is not coming to town!” He sang, tickling her ribs to make her laugh a little bit. He knew it was hard for her to show some good mood after Michael, but he couldn’t not see her smile.  
“Stop! Maybe Santa could bring me some good dreams tho” she said, taking her green coat and purse.  
“You’re still dreaming about that beach?” he asked opening the door for her.  
“Every night, Chris. And I still can’t reach him” Her voice broke in the last word, when her lips said ‘Him’ and saw Michael walking away in the sand.  
Chris took her face giving her a small kiss in the forehead, and pressing his after the kiss. His blue eyes locked in her, and still holding her face, he whispered “You will, I promise you will.” 

NEW YORK- 7PM  
His car was full of different things he bought. Food, candies, more Christmas decoration, and a cake. His mother told him to buy something Lori would like, so he went directly to a baking store, and bought a purple cake, with a small flower decoration on top. Although he thought, it didn’t make justice to the cakes Lori bake herself.  
As soon as he walked into the apartment, the dogs went to say hello, jumping and barking around him.  
“Hey guys! I have something for ya. Lori, I’m home!” he yelled from the hall  
With the dogs crying on his feet, he placed all the food on the table. “Lori, what’s wrong with the boys?” he asked, when the dogs didn’t stop crying, running to the door and back to him.  
However, Lori never answered. That kind of silence caught Chris’s attention, and went to check on her, if she was still sleeping or working in the computer.  
His heart stopped when he opened her bedroom door. Everything there was a mess, as if some kind of hurricane destroyed the place. The sheets flew to the other side of the room. The perfumes, the pictures, her clothes, all of it was in the floor.  
The worst scenarios came to his mind in a second.  
“Lori!” he screamed making his chest tremble, at the same time he ran to the bathroom to check if she was there.  
He yelled her name repeatedly even though he knew she wasn’t there.  
That wasn’t Chris calling for his friend. The panic itself was calling for her

\- CHRIS- Tuesday 7:10 pm  
Pickles, I’m back. Where R U?

He typed fast, letting himself know he was feeling terrible about this. In the meantime, he went back to the kitchen, trying to calm down the dogs, and storing things in the fridge. But his attention, even if he wasn’t looking at his phone, was o Lori’s response.  
A few minutes went by, and there was no answer from her. He looked at his phone, and put his finger on the bridge of his nose, thinking what else he could do.   
His breathing pace was getting faster as the hours ran on the clock, and his hands were sweaty when he took his phone again.  
“Eve, it’s Chris” he spoke and soon as she picked up.  
“Hey, what’s up?” the redhead answered.  
“Is Lori with you?” his voice was trembling, as if he was about to cry. However, he was fighting to sound as calm as he could be.  
“No. I actually send her a text a few hours ago, and she told me she was going to see someone. Why?”   
He didn’t care about her question. “When was that?”   
“At five?” His heart started to beat faster.  
That was when Chris left the apartment, and two hours later, she was gone.  
“Something’s wrong”   
Those were his last words, before a terrible snow storm broke out in the city, and even a terrible one in Lori’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright © 2017 Crazyperson-passionatehuman. All rights reserved. Intellectual property of Crazyperson-passionatehuman aka L.Barller
> 
> Thank you so much for your support. Hope you liked this new chapter of Closer!  
> Follow me on Tumblr to see more about CLOSER, Lori and Chris! Moodboards, sneak peeks and more! -------> Crazyperson-passionatehuman 
> 
> xoxo from this side of the world.  
> -L.Barller


	6. HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lori’s still missing, and while Chris waits for her, he recieves an interesting and shocking phone call.

The CBS weather forecast was announcing the precautions of the snow storm outside, warning people to remain inside of their houses at least until tomorrow morning. Chris settled his eyes on the TV screen and then out of the window, watching as the frost invaded the glass. He couldn’t think of anything else other than if she was okay.

“Any news?” asked Eve on the other side of the phone. Her voice showed a lot of concern. Chris blinked as he came back to himself, remembering Eve was there.

“Nothing. I checked her purse and it has everything. Wallet with no money, car keys.” He closed his blue eyes, counting to ten…twenty…thirty. She went out without her purse and her green coat. Why? “Jesus…” he whispered, exhausted.

“Please, Eve, don’t call anyone until we find her. Her mother flew back to Italy a week ago. We can’t make her come back.”

“Okay. Don’t worry. Call me if you find her.”

Right after he hung up with Eve, he typed her number and called her again but roughly hung up after the third attempt of calling her, because the voicemail was the only thing picking up his calls.

After calming himself down, he typed another message for Lori, even if he knew she wouldn’t answer.

CHRIS- Tuesday, 9:38 pm

Lori, please answer me. Where are you?

His phone rang a few minutes after he sent the text, showing an incoming call from a number he didn’t recognized.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Chris!” a male voice called his name.

“Who is this?” His hands were wandering around the cupboard, and his attention was focus on finding some tea so he could relax a bit.

He knew so little that his relaxation would never come after that call.

“Oh, you know who I am.” The slight British accent hiding behind a terrible American accent made a chill run down his spine, dropping the cup. He felt a pinch in his stomach, and his every muscle froze when he figured out whom that man was.

“What do you want?” asked Chris, with a rough and deep voice, almost like a growl. He walked to the window, peaking through the curtains. Even if it was snowing outside, he knew the things that man was able to do.

“I’ve heard she’s missing? What a tragedy.” The man couldn’t care less about Lori’s situation. Instead, he was calm, talking to him with a soft voice.

“She’s not missing, she just went out…” answered Chris, hiding the surprise and terror he felt when he figure it out Lori’s disappearance wasn’t so secret for that man. THAT is not good for anybody.

“Yeah, yeah, and she hasn’t come back, yet. That’s why you and Eve are playing detectives to find that adorable little girl, aren’t you? Have you called her? You’re her best friend. She should answer you.” When Chris didn’t let out a sound, a rasp and cynical laugh came out from the other side of the phone “Oh, I see. Awkward.”

The sarcasm on his voice was getting on Chris’s nerves, and he was seconds away from hanging up. But with one sentence, that man made Chris’ blood boil, and his heart started to beat faster than ever.

“Don’t worry, my friend. I’ll call her, and I’ll make her come…” he pronounced the last word in a very particular way. Chris closed his hand in a fist feeling how his knuckles crunched “…home. You can find her here, if you like.”

“I swear to God. If you touch her…” Chris warned, almost growling at the phone

“Is that a threat, Evans?” His voice never change a note, but had a sparkle of fun. He was enjoying every single moment.

“It’s a promise, Howland.”

The man didn’t need to say goodbye, and with a distant laugh he hung up the call, leaving Chris with his blood boiling in his body. His eyes fell on the screen reading the digits 674 in it.

NEW YORK- 10 am

The next morning, after thousands of calls, Lori decided to tell Chris where she was, and he didn’t wait any minute. He drove his car for about 10 minutes, until he found her.

He stood a few minutes in his car, watching her. She was sitting on a bench in the middle of Central Park with a coffee in her hand, and another next to her, looking at people, but her eyes were distracted and her mind was lost in her thoughts. Her cheeks were pink because of the cold, and her hair was all over her face, but in a very natural way, making her curls look funny and adorable.

“Oh, Lori,” he whispered to himself, shaking his head. He didn’t understand what was going on in her mind, to make her leave like that. He was angry, worried, sad, anxious, and happy. And everything caused by a single lady. She had a power over him, he was very sure of that.

He kept looking at her, immerse in his thoughts when he saw a man sitting next to her. That set off his alarms, after the awful call from last night.

He jumped out of his car, and ran keeping his eyes on her and the man. But before he could get to them, the stranger stood up and left.

“LORI!” he yelled.

She jumped, and looked at him in a strange way, but quickly recognized him and smiled.

“Hey. Bought you some coffee.” She kindly said, handing him his coffee when he got to her.

He stood in front of her trying to calm his breathing.

“Who was that?” He pointed at the direction where that man left, trying to find him among the people walking around.

“Who?” she said, looking at him. She sensed he wasn’t alright, and knew it was because she left. She was getting ready for a very angry ‘papa Chris’.

“That man. The one talking to you,” he said, and that took her by surprise.

“Oh. No one, he asked me for instructions.”

“What instructions?” He was nervous, with a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

“A place to eat? Are you okay?” She saw he was still looking away, and followed his eyes. “Chris?” she called again, bringing him back to her.

“Lori, what happened? Why didn’t you answer your phone?” she looked up, and found him looking at her.

She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn’t.

“Talk to me” he insisted, sitting next to her.

“I was…feeling sick in the apartment. I decided to go out and walk. I didn’t hear the phone.” Part of what she was saying seemed true, but she was hiding something. “I’m sorry.”

Lori fixed her eyes on Chris, and he couldn’t help but think how beautiful she looked in that moment. Her eyes glowing, her pale skin combined with her dark curly hair made him feel something he felt for her, many years ago.

He didn’t think twice and took her face on his hands, pulling her close to his face. “You scared the crap out of me. Don’t do that again. Please.”

His eyes went from her eyes to her lips, watching how they slightly opened, hearing her soft breath leave her body with a white smoke.

“Mint. Jesus Christ” Thought Chris, fighting back the impulse of kissing her.

“You’re shaking” she whispered, also with her eyes on his lips. Those two days were intense for both of them, but for him was a complete hell to think she was in danger. Not only because she left without saying anything, or the storm from last night. But because of that call, and the memories from the past were the main reason. His Lori was in danger again, and his body full of adrenaline wanted to make clear she was his. Even if he called himself an asshole for thinking in that way, knowing all the events she went through, she will always be his, and he will always protect her.

“How are you?” he asked her, pulling away from her and caressing her cheek. She was dead cold, and immediately took his jacket off, putting it in her shoulders.

“I’m drowning, Chris. The apartment….this city.” She looked over the trees, with no tears in her eyes, but tiredness. “I don’t want to be here. Everything I see, everywhere I go Michael is there. And I’m not ready for that shit. I can’t be at home without hearing him.”

Chris was listening carefully to every word.

“I know that we would have been happy. That we would have had a future together if he were here. I’m sure of it.” Chris saw how she was playing with her fingers, and looked back at her eyes. She was holding herself in silence, not giving in to speak what she wanted to say.

“Lori, just say it.”

Lori closed her eyes, giving herself strength to speak, and somehow opening the door she didn’t want to open.

“I want to be happy. Keeping his memory alive is important for me, but I can’t be depressed in my room, waiting for him to show up.” She kept her eyes closed, remembering a few words she heard hours ago, “I need to…move on. And I can’t do it here, there are too many memories, and they’re too alive” Lori felt the warmth of Chris’s hand on her right cheek and, like a natural reflex, she tilted her head to his hand. Now they were both looking at each other’s eyes again, with a silent understatement, feeling the cold weather disappear for a second.

Chris saw in her something different. He saw a woman that suffered a lot, more than she ever deserved. He saw all the nights she didn’t sleep, and saw every single day she was fighting not to cry in front of people. He saw tears, and fake smiles. He heard ‘I’m okay’ and thousands of silent ‘help me’s. He saw everything in her. Now he was in front of a woman who was ready to find a small peak of light, and knew that she was asking for help.

“Tell me what to do.”

“Let’s go home,” she whispered, close to his face, almost like she was telling him a secret.

Chris’s eyes showed a sparkle of happiness, “Are you sure?” When she nodded, he couldn’t help it but smile, making her smile back. “Okay. Wait here. I’ll bring my car.”

She saw Chris leaving, and was tremendously thankful she had him in her life; even if the past was getting in the middle of her happiness, even if the man she loved was gone, she knew Chris would be there, by her side. Always.

Her eyes filled with tears when she pictured Michael sitting next to her in that bench, holding her hand and encouraging her to keep going and say goodbye.

Her hand went inside of her pockets, and her eyes fall on the small ring with a beautiful rock in it. She saw the future she could have lived with him in a small engagement ring, and for her that was proof that Michael left this world with a promise at her door: ‘he loved you’. And that was enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright © 2017 Crazyperson-passionatehuman. All rights reserved. Intellectual property of Crazyperson-passionatehuman aka L.Barller
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR: crazyperson-passionatehuman TO SEE MORE ABOUT "CLOSER" 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT, IT WAS SO NICE TO READ ALL YOUR COMMENTS. I need to thanks to my lovely BETA @chrisevans-imagines for giving me a hand with this chapter, you’re truly awesome sweetheart. And, like a told you before, your help was truly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYBODY! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
> You can find "Closer" in my tumblr page aswell. Just go to https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crazyperson-passionatehuman  
> and you'll find the masterlist, and pictures of these two cute little muffins.


End file.
